Auto Theft
Auto Theft is a game released January 18th 2014, and is a game which involves cars, crime, money and guns, similar to GTA. It was created by BCGGames and published by BCGProductions. There is a main story campaign which is free with the game, and six story expansion packs, known as the DLC Season, released later after initial release which player's are charged for. The player can free roam in a car, aircraft, use guns, commit crime and many more things. The story includes: Main Story (2014) Nelson Ark (2014) Inmate Ark (2014) Despicable Me Ark (2015) Syndicate Ark (2015) Rivalry Ark (2015) Inspector Ark (2016) CANCELLED ARKS Liberty City Ark Time Travel Ark Apocalypse Ark In November 2015, due to heavy criticism, the DLC Season ended up being cancelled cutting off DLC 7-10. With DLC 6: The Inspector Ark almost finished, they decided to release it in 2016 as the final pack. Auto Theft, all DLC Arks and the Time Travel Ark comic were created by Jimmy's team, a division in BCGGames. Upon the cancellation of DLC 7-10, Jacob's team, another division in BCGGames, made Auto Theft Agency Wars, a spin off of the original game using the same engine and map, but with it's own unique story and was released episodically. It spanned from April 29th 2016 - July 22nd 2016 and was positvely recieved. Jimmy's team then tried their own episodic release spin-off with Auto Theft First Response, spanning September 1st 2016 - December 27th 2016, but recieved mixed reviews. In late October 2016, Jimmy's team announced its resignation from the series and gave all rights to Jacob's team starting January 1st 2017. Jacob's team will make Auto Theft 2, and Jimmy's team went on to make Auto Theft: Comic with BCGComics. Auto Theft: Comic released in eight installments spanning from January 18-April 19 2017. On July 1st 2017, Jacob's team released their second spin-off, Auto Theft City Control, which was also postively recieved. City Control was followed by a short DLC on December 1st 2017, titled Final Round. No Auto Theft content has arisen in 2018. DLC See Also: Spinoffs DLC can be purchased in the online store in-game or in the marketplace of the console or pc. All DLC packs can be bought for £1.99, thought certain deals exist. *The Nelson Ark and The Inmate Ark can be bought as a '2 in 1' pack costing £1.99, as opposed to buying both separately which would come to £3.98. *The Inspector Ark and The Liberty City Ark were to be released on the same day and could be bought as a '2 in 1' costing £1.99. After cancelation of the Liberty City Ark, the Inspector Ark will be available as a standalone for the standard price of £1.99. *The season pass entitles buyers to all DLC for one price of £5, as opposed to buying all six separately coming to £11.94. *The Rivalry Ark was £0.99 in its first 12 hours of launch. *When the Inspector Ark is released, the season pass will still be available to new players allowing them to get all six expansions for £5. *The DLC season was heavily criticised. It was originally intended that there would be ten expansions, with the tenth returning to the aspects of the main story with story, characters etc. The plan was cancelled due to negative critisism in some packs and time constraints, dissapointing many fans that were anticipating the sequel of the main story and the Liberty City Ark.